Fade to Darknees
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: Natsu caminaba en la medianoche al ser expulsado de la casa de su compañera rubia, y salva a una misteriosa niña de unos "bandaleros" que le amenazaban. Al irse, la niña comienza a seguirlo, ¿Que sucederá cuando se revele la verdadera identidad de la niña? ¿Por que necesita su ayuda? 100% NaLu
1. Corriendo por Magnolia

La noche se espesaba en un callejón solitario de Magnolia, la Luna se hallaba en lo más alto, y las estrellas eran testigos de lo que sucedía.

Una pequeña figura cubierta por una capa violeta grisácea, gateaba por las aceras, perseguida por tres siluetas negras, que la acechaban hasta acorralarle en un rincón de la calle muerta.

Una sonrisa tétrica se formo en las tres siluetas malignas, en la débil figura se formo una expresión de terror.

…

Un muchacho de cabellos rosas caminaba en por esas calles, por coincidencias del destino…

_**-No puedo creer que Lucy me haya tirado de la ventana solo por meterme en su cama, y ese gato traidor me ha dejado solo…-**_ Decía para sí mismo.

Mientras el chico se sumía en sus pensamientos, logró oír de pronto un chillido femenino, gracias a su sentido de Dragon Slayer. Se apresuró siguiendo la dirección proveniente del agudo sonido, alertado de que alguien estuviera en peligro, el no era de dejar a la gente débil ser atacada cuando él podría hacer algo al respecto.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida, pudo ver como tres personas encapuchadas acorralaban algo, el chico adentró su mirada a través de las figuras, las cuales al verlo se pusieron en modo de alerta, volteándose hacia él.

**-Que demon…- **

Uno de los encapuchados miró a sus compañeros.

**-¡RETIRADA! Es Salamander de Fairy Tail, no tenemos rango suficiente-** Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, y desaparecieron en una cortina negra.

**-O-Oe… Estás bien-** El peli rosa sacudió sus manos para aclarar el humo negro en el cual habían desaparecido las misteriosas personas.

Un débil lloriqueo se oía tras la cortina de humo, el humo desapareció en unos cuantos segundos, dando a la vista, al fondo del callejón, una pequeña niña de aparentes diez años de edad, con una capucha, abrazada de rodillas en el rincón. Sus cabellos blancos se deslizaban por un lugar descubierto por la caperuza cerca de su cuello, sus llorosos ojos color rubí se alzaban hacia arriba para hallarse con los de su salvador.

La niña asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

De un momento a otro, el dragon slayer le tendió la mano a la pequeña. –No deberías andar tan tarde por los callejones- Le dijo en seco, por lo cual la pequeña peli blanca tuvo un leve sonrojo de asombro, acto seguido acepto la ayuda, y se levanto.

**-¿Q-Quién eres?-** Preguntó la oji roja dudosa con una voz firme y madura, pero el chico ya se había dado la vuelta y alejado unos cuantos metros en dirección a su hogar.

**-Ya me voy, anda con cuidado-** Le dijo por último el peli rosa, levantando la mano en son de despedida.

**-¡Onii-chan! ¡Espera!-** La pequeña corrió tras él, pero resbaló con una piedra cayendo al pavimento.

El chico se dio vuelta al oír el golpe en seco, y se acercó hacia la antes perseguida. **–Deberías tener más cuidado, eres torpe**- Se burló, lo cual la chica ignoró y le siguió nuevamente.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **

**-Onii…. Chan…- **Bajó la mirada triste.

Dragneel siguió caminando, ahora cambiando su curso en dirección a la casa de su amiga rubia; Lucy Hearthphilia, después de un rato de andar, y aún ser seguido por la niña peli blanca.

**-S-Sí la ignoro, dejará de seguirme…-** Se equivocó.

Cuando el chico de ojos jades se dio cuenta, había llegado al gremio, y ahora estaba en la puerta de este.

**-¡O-OE! ¡D-Deja de ignorarme!-** La pequeña se molestó.

La niña siguió insistiendo, e insistiendo, hasta que de pronto cayó sentada en el suelo por un fuerte dolor de la frente.

**-¡Onii-chan!-** Una vena roja se hinchó en la frente hinchada de la oji roja**. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **Se levanto del suelo, reponiéndose del coscorrón recibido por el mismo que hace unos momentos le salvó.

El joven suspiró, harto, se volteo hacia el infante y se agachó a su altura.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **Preguntó como si nada.

La niña hizo un pequeño puchero, bajando el gorro de su capucha violeta, la luna iluminó sus cabellos plateados, hasta que por fin abrió la boca con fin de responder la pregunta.

**-No responde mi pregunta-**

**-Tampoco la mía-** Le dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa retadora.

Suspiró. **–Me llamo Kannah, Onii-chan, ¿Y tú?-**_(N/T: Se pronuncia Keanaj, se lee rápidamente)_

**-¿Por casualidad eres borracha?-** Preguntó inocentemente acariciando su propia barbilla.

**-¡C-CLARO QUE NO!-** Dijo sonrojándose y a la vez molesta, al no entender la pregunta.

**-Ah…-** Cambió el tema**. –Me llamo Natsu, así que no me llames "Onii-chan".**

**-P-Pero me salvaste…-** Frunció el seño.

**-Pero yo no soy tu hermano, haber, ni te conozco hasta hace unas horas-** Dicho esto, se levanto hasta su altura normal, sin cambiar su mirada en dirección a la pequeña peli blanca. Se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero un jalón en su brazo le detuvo.

**-¡ESPERA!- Se precipitó a decir. –Por… Favor… Espera**…- El fleco blanco cubrió su mirada, ensombreciéndola.

El peli rosa abrió sus ojos de par en par, de las mejillas de la chica resbalaban brillantes lágrimas mudas.

**-Debes…-** La chica tomó un respiro antes de proseguir.** –Debes… Ayudarme, por favor, Onii-chan.-**

Definitivamente, esa niña se parecía mucho a Erza de niña, su forma de actuar, y la forma brusca en que hablaba incluso llevaba un tipo de armadura (Algo reveladora para su edad) bajo la capucha, pero, se encontraba destrozada por algo, hasta un imbécil como Natsu Dragneel podría notarlo con una simple mirada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Natsu definitivamente era débil antes las lágrimas de las mujeres, y aún más siendo de una niña, sea o no conocida.

El chico cesó, volvió nuevamente a hincarse a la altura de la albina.

**-¿Por qué quieres que te ayude?-** Preguntó confundido**. -¿Algo malo te pasó?-** Arqueó la ceja.

La encapuchada secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su caperuza, y negó con la cabeza algo dudosa.

**-No…- **Respondió por fin. –**Le pasó a alguien querido para mí, y si nadie me ayuda, pronto me sucederá a mí.-** El peli rosa no comprendió, solo entendió que algo malo sucedía.

**-¿A que te refieres, Kannah?-** Preguntó aún más confundido y ahora llamándole por su nombre.

La niña rompió en llanto, ahora más exageradamente. El chico a su lado se alteró.

**-¡D-DEMONIOS! ¿¡Ahora que dije!?-** Dijo haciendo expresiones de preocupación, y algo de estupidez.

**-N-N-No… N-No… h-hiciste n-n-nada… O-Onii-c-chan…-** Lloriqueó.

**-Ah, entonces explícame-** Se calmó nuevamente. _(N/T: Bipolar e-e)_

**-N-n-no… e-es u-un… b-b-buen… lugar….**- La niña recordó que se encontraban en medio puente.

**-O-Oh… Cierto, tienes razón…- **El muchacho se levantó, recostándose en la barandilla del puente, mirando hacia la Luna, la albina se quedó en su lugar, mirando al chico. –**Iremos a casa de Luce-**

**-¡A-Ah!-** La niña se exaltó tiernamente. **–P-Pero si son las dos de la mañana- **frunció el seño, aún con unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. **–**_**Además, ¿Qué es Luce?**__ (N/T: "Luce" no es un nombre xD)_ –

**-Ni importa, ella ni nos notará**- Mintió.

El chico no sabía porque, pero esa niña se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

La niña caminó en dirección al dragon slayer. Este la miró, la mirada de la ahora nombrada Kannah había cambiado a una triste y seria, iba a darle su razón en ese lugar.

**-Onii-chan-** Bajo la mirada, triste, el peli rosa le miro sorprendido. El río tuvo un silencio escalofriante, una brisa, a su vez, pasó en ese momento fríamente entre los dos individuos.

**-Onii-chan… Mi hermano…-**

**-¿Eh?-** Se confundió, sin moverse de su lugar, mientras escuchaba atento.

Apretó los puños, y a la vez su mandíbula.-**Secuestraron a mi hermano gemelo, pronto extraerán su poder, y luego el mío, y con los otros DS como nosotros nos asesinarán.**

El silencio se hizo todavía más abrumador, incluso el sonido del movimiento del agua parecía haber desaparecido del aire. _"Nosotros"_

-**Tú… Eres… Un Dragon Slayer, como yo.**- Dijo Dragneel. **-¿C-Cómo sabías que yo también?-** El peli rosa notaba aún más interés en la chica. **-¿Y porque a ustedes no los matarán si es que también son DS?-**

**-Solo lo sentí. Y no nos matarán porque conocemos la magia prohibida de la alquimia. **Prosiguió. **–Onii-chan, tu eres diferente**- Hizo un corto receso. **–Tú eres más fuerte, por eso debes ayudarme… a mí, y a mi hermano Kaine.- **_(N/T: Se pronuncia Kein)_

Iba a preguntar que era alquimia, pero mi mente se nubló por otra cosa. Ya sabía a quién le recordaba esa niña, le recordaba a el mismo de niño, justo cuando Igneel se fue, era exactamente igual.

-**Así que por favor, Onii-chan, te lo ruego, yo…-** Fue callada, una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo. ¿Él la estaba… abrazando? Sí, eso es lo que Natsu realmente hubiera deseado cuando Igneel se fue, ser abrazado por alguien, sentir seguridad y que alguien podría ayudarle.

**-Cállate mocosa, te ayudaré…-** Hizo un gesto falso de molestia, a lo que la niña rió y se sonrojó levemente por la alegría.

**-Gracias, Onii-chan…-** Correspondió al abrazo.

Un segundo después se separaron, el chico le dio sus características sonrisas que siempre les daba a sus amigos, las cuales generaban confianza.

Se oyó de un momento al otro, un pequeño movimiento en los arbustos seguidos del puente, lo cual hizo que ambas personas se pusieran a la defensiva.

**-Puedo oler algo que me molesta**- Susurró la peli blanca cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo su nariz en el aire, el chico a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, un cambio en el ambiente se hizo presente, un pequeño sonido similar a la onomatopeya de _"Slash"._ El deslice de una cuchilla por el aire.

**-¡C-Cuidado!-** La pequeña chica se interpuso rápidamente entre el dragon slayer de fuego.

**-¡O-OLLE, QUE TE PAS…-** Detuvo su oración. Una cuchilla calló acto seguido al suelo al perder el impulso, con una pequeña mancha de sangre que le manchaba hasta el final de la hoja.

La dragon slayer dio un chillido mudo, la cuchilla había cortado su tobillo izquierdo aunque no era muy profundo no evitaba que la sangre fluyera de él.

**-¿¡Estás bien!?-** Dijo preocupado Dragneel. **-¡No tuviste que hacer eso, idiota, puedo parar el impulso!- -Mírate ahora estás herida…- **Cerró la conversación volviendo a mirar los arbustos, al parecer los atacantes habían cambiado su posición, puesto que aún podía sentirlos, pero no en su anterior escondite.

**-L-Lo siento… Fueron reflejos…- **Se excusó, mientras con ambas manos sostenía su tobillo, para evitar que sangrara. **–Demonios, no puedo caminar y ellos siguen aquí…-**

**-Tranquila, unos idiotas no son rivales para mí-** Se halagó.

-**Onii-chan, narcisista… Kuh…-** Gimió en lo último por el agudo dolor.

**-Ve a ocultarte…-** Recomendó.

**-¡Y-Yo puedo luchar!-**

-**Tú querías que te ayude, así que no puedo dejarte pelear.-** La niña bajó la cabeza. –Hazme caso y ocúltate hasta que te diga.-

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida, no quería sentirse débil, pero no tuvo más remedio y saltó bajo el puente, el cual no era muy alto, se escondió bajo unos arbustos que crecían debajo de el mismo.

**-¿¡Dónde demonios se están escondiendo!?-**

**-Parece que hoy tenemos un dos por uno-** Se levantó una sombra.

_Continuará…_

_Hola preciosuras que leen esto._

_Es mi primer fic de drama, así que se aceptan críticas._

_Debo aclarar que no es Natsu x OC, antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, es uno de los más puros Natsu x Lucy, agregando que mi OC tiene 10 años y Natsu casi 20 xD… _

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta basura de Fic? Simple, Kaine y Kannah son los protagonistas que me representan todo el tiempo, yo los cree (Tienen su historia trágica y todo e_e). Tienen dos facetas, de niños y adultos, aunque casi siempre son adultos, pero aquí serán niños porque entonces se vería como Natsu x OC, y yo quería Natsu x Lucy. Además mis gemelos estos son incestuosos y Kaine se pondría celoso xD. _

_Quería aclarar también que metí a mis gemelos en este fic porque soy una pendeja y nunca subí la novela que hice de ellos porque pensé que no tendrían éxito :c._

_PD: Mi foto de perfil se supone es Kannah, la hice en photoshop a base del rostro de Wendy, y sí, la alquimia que puse es la de FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, porque mi mente se nubló y mi buena amiga inspiración se mandó al carajo, espero no me odien :c_

¿Reviews?


	2. Onii-chan

**-Parece que hoy tendremos un dos por uno-** Se levantó una sombra con un aura tétrica.

El chico peli rosa no bajó la guarda, justo al momento en ver el movimiento, en un veloz movimiento de su brazo, encendió su puño en llamas dispuesto a golpear a la sombra.

**-¿¡Dónde demonios están!? ¡COBARDES!-** El joven corrió en dirección a los arbustos donde aparentemente se hallaban los individuos. Dirigió su puño al primero que vio.

La expresión de Natsu cambió al notar como la sombra se desvanecía con cada puñetazo que daba. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

…

Un hombre moreno se recostaba aburrido a las runas de su prisión, Cobra, ex miembro de oración seis y dragon slayer del veneno, que aún cumplía su condena.

El dragon slayer despertó de su trance al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

**-¡COBRA-SAN!-** Se oyó. El chico en respuesta abrió un ojo.

**-¿Hmm?-** Murmuró disgustado.

**-Ven con nosotros- **Dijo la figura seguida por otras. **–Estás liberado-**

El moreno desconfió. Normalmente el que debería decir eso era Doranbolt, quería ser liberado, pero podía ser una trampa, no tenía razones para ser puesto en libertad.

De un momento a otro, las barreras mágicas que impedían su escape, bajaron hasta el suelo, dándole libertad de salir de la prisión cuando desease.

El hombre miró hacia donde antes se encontraban las barreras, y se rehusó. **–No quiero, me quedaré.- **Dijo aún sentado.

**-Tendremos que llevarle a la fuerza, Cobra-san- **

**-Lo sabía, era una trampa- **Susurró para sí, poniéndose de pié con calma y tronándose los nudillos. **–Pues por la fuerza será-** Sonrío de lado.

…

**-¡Huh!-** Se alteró una chica de cabellos violeta oscuro que hace un momento se hallaba limpiando y puliendo las mesas junto con la albina Mirajane.

**-¿Sucede algo, Kinana-san?-** Preguntó la Strauss preocupada.

**-N-No… Nada…-** Dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

**-¿Cobra, no es cierto?- **Dijo en tono serio.

La muchacha asintió desanimada con la cabeza. **–Son las dos de la mañana, deberíamos volver a Fairy Hills-** Recomendó la oji azul.

…

**-Yo… no sirvo de nada…-** Susurraba una peli blanca ahora ocultada en unos arbustos, situados bajo el húmedo y musgoso puente. **– ¡Demonios, Demonios, Demonios!-** Maldecía. _**–Tengo que ayudar a Natsu Onii-chan…-**_ La niña suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia arriba encogida de rodillas.

–_**Pero, yo soy débil, no sirvo, yo… yo ni siquiera pude hacer nada contra esos tres góticos endemoniados… Tampoco pude hacer nada para…-**_ Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su ojo derecho **–Kaine…-**Miró esta vez a su tobillo herido, y la sangre carmesí que brotaba de él. –No quiero ser una inútil, ayudaré a Onii-chan, yo… Voy a desobedecer…- Sonrío de lado, y se levantó apoyada a la pared para no herirse más. Miró una enredadera verde que crecía sobre la estructura del puente de madera, estiró su brazo hacia ella y de un jalón saco un ramojo de las hojas, aún con sus tallos. Se sentó nuevamente, y comenzó a atarlas alrededor de todo su tobillo herido. Se puso nuevamente de pié, y saltó por unas rocas grandes que sobresalían del río, con cuidado de no resbalar por el musgo que crecía sobre ellas por la humedad.

…

**-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES, BASTARDO!?- **Dijo un dragon slayer de fuego encendiéndose en llamas.

**-Nosotros somos simples marionetas de Lady Hildegart, no tenemos vida propia-** Explicó con una reverencia uno de los encapuchados, con una voz mecánica que helaba la sangre.

**-¿M-Marionetas?-** Preguntó confundido para sí.

La primera figura se deshizo de su capa, tirándola al suelo. El joven de cabello rosa quedó en un estado de shock. Lo que estaba viendo, no era humano en lo absoluto, era una figura femenina, tenía la piel completamente blanca en el sentido literal, Sus ojos carecían de pupila, lo que los hacía pálidos e inexpresivos. Su córnea ocular era de un tono negro, y su iris de uno blanco. Tenía en cabello negro, tan corto como un chico, un poco más corto que el de Gray, a expresión del flequillo que se mantenía largo, cubriendo una parte del ojo derecho.

Las otras 4 figuras, que se encontraban en posiciones diferentes, se deshicieron de su capa al igual que la primera, eran exactamente iguales, no conseguía hallar la diferencia, siquiera en su ropa, todas vestían un traje negro ajustado, cargado de cuchillas afiladas. **–En efecto-** Respondió, sin expresión alguna.

**-¿¡Quién es esa Hildegart!?-** Preguntó amenazante, preparado para cualquier ataque.

**-Tenemos completamente prohibido revelar información sobre Lady Hildegart.-** Dijo nuevamente la primera "marioneta**". -¿Va a colaborar con nosotros, Natsu-san?-**

**-No tengo idea de cómo sepas mi nombre y quien soy, pero no les perdonaré que hayan herido a Kannah-san, es una niña- **Y acto seguido, dirigió un nuevo puñetazo a la figura, la cual respondió al golpe igual que a la primera vez. **–No va a funcionar, Natsu-san, ahora, ¿Va a venir?-**

El chico sintió como dos frías manos en cada brazo le sujetaban con fuerza. Volteó la mirada, dos de las cinco marionetas le cogieron por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

De pronto, las mujeres retrocedieron cayendo al suelo, habían sido atravesadas por un tipo de lanza brillante a la luz de la Luna, lo cual las hizo desvanecerse a la mitad en forma de sombra.

**-¿Estás bien, Onii-chan?-** Preguntó una voz inocente con una sonrisa débil. De pronto las lanzas se rompieron en mil pedazos resplandecientes. "Lanzas del dragón del diamante"

**-¿¡K-Kannah!?-** Llegó a decir el peli rosa sumamente molesto, pero en su interior agradecido. –Te dije que te quedaras escondida-

La niña sonrío. **–Nos conocemos hace cuatro horas, ¿Por qué debería de obedecerte?-**

El joven suspiró pesadamente con una vena roja hinchada en su frente **-¿Cómo va tu tobillo?-**

**-Es solo un rasguño…-** Dijo avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos.

Un aplauso sarcástico se hoyó. Se habían olvidado de las otras tres, mientras que las dos ahora en el suelo se regeneraban lentamente.

**-Mantente atrás mío-** Le dijo –**Estoy encendido-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió. Creó en sus manos unas nuevas lanzas, preparada para atacar.

**-¡MUEEERAAAAN!-** La peli blanca corrió con el objetivo de abalanzarse, pero fue frenada por el brazo del chico a pesar de que ella seguía corriendo. _(N/A: _ ¡POR SPARTA!)_

**-Joder, no seas terca- **La niña dejó de correr.

**-¿Van a venir?-** Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez la tercera figura.

**-¡YA NO JODAN, QUE NO!-**

**-Espera… Onii-chan…-** Dijo con calma la pequeña, el otro dragon slayer le miró. **–Saben dónde está mi hermano-**

**-¡Pues entonces deberíamos sacarles información a golpes!- **Respondió con una sonrisa tronándose los nudillos.

**-¡No!-** Dijo **–Aún no…-** pensó un momento **-¡Solo acábalos!-** Le animó sonriendo.

**-No hacía falta decirlo-** El joven volteó la mirada a las marionetas y se llevó las manos a la boca.

**-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!- **

El fuego iluminó todo el lugar, consumiendo a las figuras, las cuales (las cinco) desaparecieron en forma de sombras.

"_Supongo que será a las malas…"_

…

Una muchacha rubia se exaltó de pronto de su cama, a causa por el reciente sonido estruendoso cerca del río cerca del valle, a unos metros de su departamento.

Se restregó los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj.

"_2:34 A.M"_

**-¿Quién hará tanto ruido a estas horas?- **Olió el aire un momento. **-¿Q-Quemado?-** Se levantó de la cama, poniendo ambas manos en el marco de su ventana, la cual mantenía abierta siempre.

_**-El árbol…- **_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión. El árbol, justo en medio del valle arriba del cauce del río, estaba encendido en llamas.

…

**-¡Oh mierda!-**___(N/A: El vocabulario de Kannah es un asco.)_

**-¿Qué pasa, Kannah-san?-** Preguntó el oji verde, volteándose hacia la nombrada. **-¡OH MIERDA!-** El árbol justo arriba de ambos se estaba quemando. Las ramas chamuscadas caían al suelo expandiendo el fuego al suelo.

**-Onii-chan, no te ofendas pero…-** La peli blanca pisaba rápidamente las ramas en el suelo con intención de apagar el fuego**. -¿¡ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA!?-**

**-¡Te estoy ayudando, así que no me insultes!-** Dijo mordiendo las ramas encendidas como antorcha.

De pronto, el chico se exaltó al oír un ruido, y ver la sombra de una silueta iluminada por el fuego.

La niña también lo notó.

**-¿Hola? ¿¡Hay alguien aquí?!-** Una joven rubia subía la empinada colina sosteniendo un farol para iluminar su camino, se cubría con una manta para el frío de color rosa claro.

El muchacho aspiró el aroma, era familiar.

**-¿-L-Lucy?-**Dijo casi en un susurro, lo cual la pequeña pudo oír gracias a su oído de dragon slayer.

La pequeña le miró. **-¿Tu novia?-**

**-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-** La pequeña rió pícara.

**-¿Natsu?-** Preguntó Hearthphilia.

**-¡EH, HOLA LUCE!-** Dijo apresurado, la niña solo le miraba seria.

**-¡QUE HACES ACÁ A ESTAS HORAS QUEMANDO TODO LO QUE SE TE CRUCE**!- Dijo enfadada.

**-¿Quemando? ¿Qué cosa quemando**?- Rió nervioso llevándose los brazos a la espalda.

**-Quemando ese árbol gigante que está justo detrás de ti-**

**-¡Ah! ¡E-E-Eso e-es…- Iba** a excusarse, pero la rubia dirigió su mirada a otra cosa, la pequeña peliblanca que se ocultaba tras la espalda del peli rosa y le miraba curiosa asomando la cabeza.

**-¿Quién es esta pequeña?- **Dijo con una sonrisa, agachándose a la altura de la oji roja, cambiando el tema, mientras que el árbol caía a pedazos carbonizado.

**-Ella…-**

**-Y-Yo… Me llamo Kannah-** Habló con una voz muy similar a Erza de pequeña, desviando la mirada aún sin salir tras la espalda del dragon slayer.

El peli rosa observaba. Lucy era muy buena con los niños. _**–Como sería….- **_Negó rápidamente con la cabeza completamente sonrojado.

**-¿Te sucede algo, Onii-chan?-** PreguntóKannah sin mucho interés.

**-N-Nada…**

**-¿"Onii-chan"?- **Preguntó Hearthphilia confundida, la niña asintió con la cabeza y salió detrás de su escondite, para encontrarse frente a frente con la muchacha rubia.** -¿Dónde están tus padres?- **Preguntó nuevamente, olvidando al chico, la hora y el fuego.

La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza. La rubia entendió el mensaje, ella no tenía padres.

**-¿Estás sola?-** Preguntó suavemente. La niña negó con la cabeza. –No…-

-**Tengo a mi gemelo Kaine, también a Onii-san-** Miró a Natsu, la rubia también.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yo…-** Dijo el peli rosa **–Voy a ayudarla, a encontrar a su hermano-** Sonrió. **-Y ya te he dicho que no me digas "Onii-chan".- **Reprochó mientras intentaba apagar el árbol.

**-¿Su hermano?-** Preguntó la rubia**. -¿Qué sucedió con él?-**

La dragon slayer del diamante bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada triste que sostenía.

**-Yo… Lo siento, ni quise…- **

**-No…-** Negó cerrando los ojos**. –Mi hermano gemelo Kaine, fue secuestrado por unas tipas raras que ni siquiera son humanas, intentaron cogerme a mí también, pero yo escapé, y ni siquiera pude hacer nada por Kaine. Estuve vagando dos semanas, y conseguí llegar hasta esta ciudad, pero entonces…-** Frunció el **seño –Esas bestias volvieron a aparecer, y me acorralaron… Estaba tan asustada, supongo que soy débil…-** Sonrió con nostalgia **–Le apuesto a que si Natsu Onii-chan no hubiera pasado por allí, yo estaría en el mismo lugar que mi hermano… Además, las bestias nos dijeron que necesitaban encontrar magos asesinos de dragones, por lo que eso implica también a Onii-chan-**

Lucy bajó la mirada con pena y tristeza.

La niña bostezó débilmente. Podía ser muy seria y todo lo que quisiera, pero a fin de cuentas solo tenía diez años.

La rubia sonrió débilmente, hasta que una gota de sangre que bajo por el tobillo de la chica llamó su atención.

**-¿Qué te sucedió?-**

**-E-Es solo un rasguño, ni siquiera me duele…- **Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos, y movía su pierna hacia atrás para evitar ser vista.

**-Venga, vamos a mi casa, es tarde y se puede infectar-** Hearthpilia entregó su manta a la pequeña**.-Quédate hoy en mi casa, y mañana me contarás todo lo que ocurre, ¿Está bien?- **La dragon slayer se sonrojó de pena, y asintió con la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

La muchacha le tomó de la mano, y la llevó consigo. Hasta que se detuvo en seco, y volteó la mirada**. –Ne…-** La rubia se sonrojó débilmente**. –Natsu…-**

El nombrado le dirigió la mirada.** –Podrías… Hoy… Quedarte a dormir en mi casa... Si quieres.-**

La niña miró atenta, con un claro "Se gustan" en su mirada adormilada.

**-¿Eh?-** Dijo el dragon slayer confundido, hace unas horas lo había intentado, y lo único que se había ganado era una buena patada por la ventana. ¿Acaso se congelaba el infierno?

**-¡VIENES O NO! ¡Después de todo, tu eres su niñera!-**

**-¡Y-Yo no soy niñera de nadie!-** Dijo **-¡Además, hoy quería quedarme en tu casa y tú me pateaste!-**

**-¡Eso fue porque tú entras por mi ventana!-**

**-¡TÚ la dejas abierta, que clase de persona deja su ventana abierta toda la noche!-**

Iban a empezar a pelear, hasta que se oyó un pequeño balbuceó. El peli rosa volteó la mirada, la chica se había quedado dormida en el césped. Terminó de apagar el árbol en llamas y bajó.

**-Está bien, me quedaré en tu casa pero no porque lo pidas si no porque quiero-** Desvió la mirada sonrojado, llevándose los brazos a la nuca.

**-Cómo quieras-**

El chico recogió a la pequeña del suelo y la posicionó sobre su espalda para cargarla más fácilmente. Y ambos se pusieron a andar en dirección a la casa de la rubia, con un silencio incómodo mientras se desviaban las miradas.

De pronto la rubia sintió que una mano cálida sostenía su hombro, y le acercaba hacia el chico a s lado.

**-Q-Qué haces…-** Dijo con un sonrojo mortal.

**-P-Pues hace frío… Y p-podrías resfriarte…-** Desvío la mirada sonrojado por completo.

La niña abrió sus ojos un momento para cerrarlos nuevamente y esbozar una débil sonrisa.

"_Estoy… Segura… Con ellos, Kaine"_

_¡Hoola Gente! Solo ví un review Crying Face T-T entonces pensé: Oh, tú escribes porque quieres, no por tus reviews… Y me conformo con los views._

_Y bueno ya empezó el NaLu Sparks face *-* Tengo flojera, así que resumí un poco el chapter, ¡MALDITA FLOJA! Y en el siguiente chapter, veremos… ¡COBRA VS MARIONETAS! El cual será corto porque las marionetas son débiles ya que se supone que son de primer rango, las que aparecen con Cobra son de segundo pero también son algo débiles._

_Por cierto, cambió la magia prohibida de alquimia (Porque la alquimia ya existe, no solo en animé D: ) por el nombre de magia oscura prohibida "Dirty blood"_

_Haha… ¡PERO YA ENSERIO, REVIEWS! Sad Kitty face 3: _


End file.
